


Scaled Beloved

by A_ducking_idiot



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Roceit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 21:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30061539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_ducking_idiot/pseuds/A_ducking_idiot
Summary: Roman loves when Janus has his shirt off while they cuddle. Not because Janus was attractive, though that was a bonus, but because he loves tracing the scales of his beloved.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Roceit
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	Scaled Beloved

Janus laid in bed, asleep. Roman was holding him close from behind, admiring him.

The two had fallen asleep together on a hot night. It was hot enough that Janus decided to sleep without a shirt, but not hot enough for him to leave his blankets off.

Meanwhile, Roman almost died from the heat.

Now, it was a bit cooler. Janus, if awake, probably would’ve put a shirt on. Roman knew how to tell when Janus was too cold, so he knew to just watch Janus’s temperature until he woke up.

He could do that all day.

Roman gently, just using the tips of his fingers, traced around Janus’s scales. The scales spread all across Janus’s body, in a seemingly random order. Roman traced a patch of scales a couple times before moving to another. This was probably one of his favorite pass-times.

At the start of their relationship, Roman would get a death threat for so much as looking at Janus’s scales. He guessed that was fair, he used to make fun of them so much.

He can’t believe did that, Janus’s scales were  _gorgeous_.  They seemed to shine in the sunlight. They were smooth beneath his fingers, he loved the small hums Janus would make when he'd run a thumb or finger across them, and the way Janus leaned into his hand. He made Janus soft, _him._

Eventually, Janus hesitantly let Roman start petting them. They were sensitive, him and Roman both learning what would hurt and what wouldn’t.

Roman had the gentlest touch, it made him- safe. Roman was a safe spot for Janus to lay, no matter how naked.

After months of building that trust, and even more months of getting used to and comfortable with Roman seeing  _all_ of him, he stopped doubting how Roman loved him. Roman loved him, his body, his personality, and every small lie that he learned to figure out.

Despite being fairly good at lying, Janus still had his tells. After three years of being so close and intimate, Roman came to learn those tells.

Roman smiled softly, tracing a patch of scales just above Janus’s collarbone. He pressed a kiss to Janus’s shoulder, knowing he wouldn’t get a response.

He yawned, humming as he laid is head beside Janus’s shoulder. He should really stay awake, but it was so cozy.

He pulled Janus a bit closer, pressing his body against him. He knew how Janus liked waking up pressed against him.

Roman wanted to stay like this forever, or for another couple hours, whichever Janus would let happen.


End file.
